Eros,Storge,Phillia,Agape
by aschwirian1
Summary: This is the story of how one event by navy seals canges the life of all your favorite characters. It is the story of tony and Ziva being reunited but the reunion does not come without a price.
1. The beging

Welcome to everyone reading

Two things – One I love NCIS

Two I will say now that my spelling and grammar are not always great

Gibbs was half asleep when he arrived at the office. It was the anniversary of his family's murder and that always put him in a bad mood, so when Vance's first words were "Jethro my office now" he knew it was going to be a rough day. Vance told him to sit and then started pacing. "Last night a group of navy seals was sent into a deep Russian prison to rescue one of the CIA's informants who had been captured. They were wearing cameras to video if any other prisoners came as an interest to the us. All the heads plus a few extra members were called in to watch the video early this morning. When I watched I realized I saw someone that should not have been possible to see. I want you to watch and verify the prisoner is who I believe it to be before we take action.

Gibbs sat and watched as prisoner after prisoner went by then the camera landed on a woman. Even covered in dust and grime and thinner then Gibbs had ever seen her he recognized the women. He stood looking directly at Vance and said "I'm pulling my team off the table, I want you to say we are going for advanced training we fly out tonight to Paris. "

"Gibbs you know we don't work like that we will contact the seals and get them back in there but I can't send you guys in. "

"You're not, I will give them the option to stay behind but I feel they will want to come. Are you really going to stop me? "

"Not this time but you better be careful"

Three hours later Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, and bishop were on a plain headed for Paris. Abby was going to take the train from London and meet them at the airport so they could head to their first destination together. Torres had stayed behind to work on everything state side. When they arrived at the airport Abby ran to hug Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"ok, what's so important that you needed me to leave immediately from my meetings in London to be your driver and why are you all here.

"Abby, Let's get where we are going and I will explain. You have the address correct. "

"Yes, I visited last month when his father had the heart attack. He's doing ok but really shouldn't we call first."

"no" Gibbs replied

As they rode in the van that Abby had rented toward there destination she asked for updates.

McGee went first "Delilah stayed behind of course Sarah's helping her watch the twins. Sarah's been great these last few weeks helping out and watching the kids. :

"oh, that's so good to hear what about you Ducky?"

"I am well my dear looking forward to my retirement at the end of the year"

Gibbs shook his head and said "how much longer Abb's?"

"We are almost there how about you Ellie?"

"I'm fine Abb's just working and before you ask no I am not dating anyone."

Abby nodded and looked at Gibbs "I know I know but I miss everyone"

Gibbs nods as they pull up to a little house just on the outskirts of Paris. A man in a wheelchair was sitting at a table watching a five-year-old girl play on a tire swing. As they came to a stop a good-looking man came out of the front door of the house. He saw the vehicle and started to walk toward it. As they all got out, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Boss, what are you doing here with everyone."

"Denozo we need to talk to you in private for a few minutes Ellie will wait out here with your father rand Tali. "

He looked at his father who waved a hand at them and said" JR, Go I will be fine they can't have come all this way just for something small. "

Tony led the group into his living room which was covered with toys.

"Sorry about the mess Boss. Tali had a play group here this morning and I was going to clean it up after I made lunch."

"Tony, it's fine but you're going to want to sit down for what he's about to tell you" Replied McGee

Tony Sat down and looked up at them. Gibbs knew this information would turn his world upside down but he also knew it needed to be said.

"a night ago, a group of Navy seals went into a Russian prison to free a CIA informant. This prison which is near the border of Israel in Syria is an old Russian prison that are troops were only able to access because of our current dealing with Syria. The prison is about 20 minutes north of the Teli Shihab Waterfalls. As they were going thru the prison, they videotaped all the prisoners so that we could see if we recognized any other USA informants. One prisoner caught Vance's eyes as he was going over the footage.

McGee pulled a photo out of the folder he was holding and handed it to Denozo. Abby sat down beside him to look and as soon as her eyes saw the picture her hands flew to her mouth. Tony's Shoulders stiffened at the same time tears started flowing down his Face.

"I knew, I knew there was no way she could be dead I just knew it. When do you go to get her?"

McGee looked startled "Tony your saying your not coming with us‽ "

Tony nodded and looked at Gibbs as he Said "Tali, needs me even though I want to help I can't for her sake. If we were to fail, she would be all alone. So, No I am not going but I expect you to Bring Tali her mother home. Bring Ziva back to me. "

Then in that moment Gibbs smiled for the first time in days.


	2. Going undercover

Tony was anxious that the plans wouldn't work that they wouldn't be able to get a cover story for so many people but Gibbs had it covered. Tony read over the details one more time. The group would spend the next day visiting the sights and taking multiple pictures in different outfits. That way they could post pictures on their social media accounts showing that they were still in Paris France. They would fly out on a private play that Tony's father had used his old connections to get. The group would fly into an airstrip just south of Damascus and then be driven by their contact (ducky's great nephew Edmond) to the refugee camp he was a doctor at the Daraa camp an hour and a half drive. The camp is located 18 minutes south of Tell Shihab. They will bring supplies with them and are going as a team of representatives from the cooper foundation to see if there is anything else, they can do to help. At the end of one week they would fly to England with 12 Syrian refugees the cooper foundation would be sponsoring all the paperwork had been set. On the final night of their stay Gibbs, McGee, and Elle would travel to the prison and with the help of two former navy seals they would brake in and rescue Ziva. They would then meet everyone at the airfield and if everything went right Tony and Tali would meet them at the airport in London. Tony knew so much could go wrong but he was hopeful that he would have his whole family back together soon.

The group led by tony visited all the famous landmarks thought Paris the next day. Elle really enjoyed the Louvre, McGee enjoyed the view from the top of the Eiffel tower and both Abby and Ducky liked the catacombs. Gibbs stayed back at the house with Tony's father and Tali. He had to many memories of Paris himself to go out and enjoy the town. They all met back at Tony's place that evening where Gibbs grilled steaks and Abby made salad. They didn't stay up late because they knew they needed to be up early for their flight.

The flight though comfy was a 5-hr. flight filled mostly with silence. They all knew they were going into danger and into a war zone but they were ready. When they arrived at the Airport a tall nerdy looking man with a British accent came over to greet them. He hugged Ducky first then laid a quick kiss to Abby then turned to the rest of the group "Hello, I'm Edmond Bowsers. I am Donald's nephew and Abby's ……." he stopped at the look on Abby's face.

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you may call me Gibbs. These are two of my agents Timothy McGee and Ellie Bishop. I want to thank you for helping us with this. "

"I will do anything for family. Please come this way, I brought our transport bus so that we could fit your team and the supplies. "

Once they were seated in the bus three separate conversations started. Elle and McGee who had sat near the back discussed a strategy for helping out during the week. Edmond and Ducky discussed Nicholas was doing in his retirement home and if it would be a good idea for Edmonds mother Lucila to take a trip to America to visit her father. The third conversation was going on in seats half way down the isle between Gibbs and Abby.

"Alright Abb's, what's going on between you and ducky's nephew? "

Abby looked down and then back up at Gibbs and shyly smiled " I promise I was going to call and tell you its just with everything going on it kind of slipped my mind. Then last night Edmond called and I knew I had to tell you because well you're an important part of the …"

"Abby Sciuto spit it out" Gibbs snapped

"Edmond and I are engaged we were planning to fly to America when he got done his 3-month stint in Syria but when we heard you were coming, we upped the plans to help you guys slip out on the last night. All the legal paperwork's been signed and Ducky is going to officiate as that's always been the plan. I just have one loose end to tie up and that's you."

"What about me Abb's"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you have been more of a father to me than anyone and I would like to ask you to walk me down the aisle . "

Gibbs sat back and took a few steading breaths before responding "Abby it would be my Honor"


	3. Darra

Chapter 3 Daraa

Edmond suggested they go to a little restaurant called فرن المطار. When McGee asked him what that meant he smiled and said "the Airport Oven, it does not sound as interesting in English. Now your hotel on the other hand has a beautiful name in both English and Arabic. It is called the فندق الوردة البيضاء or The White Rose Hotel. Once they arrived at the restaurant Edmond offered to order dinner for them. He ordered Fattoush (a salad that has friend Arabic bread mixed in with the veggies) Kebbeh (a Levantine style meatball) and Baklava for dessert. At dinner he and Abby explained their plans for the wedding.

"So, I have gotten permission to hold the wedding and invite some of the staff from UNRWA, the group I am currently working for to attend the wedding at the falls in Tal Shihab at sunset. We will then leave as a group in the van to head to Damascus for our departure. We will have the 11 refugees with us but we will stop right outside of Tal Shihab at muzayrib lyceum hotel for the night. It is a 20-minute walk north to the woods surrounding the prison. Your two seal friends will meet you on the edge of the woods if all goes well you will meet us their where you will bring the "12" refugee on board the bus. "Edmond finished with a half-hearted smile.

"from their we will all head to Damascus to fly out. Edmond will be coming back home with me. He's returning to London not only to come on full time with the Cooper foundation but also so if any medical help is needed, he will be there. Gibbs did Mrs.Elbaz send Director Vance all of Ziva's paperwork? "Asked Abby

"Yes, she did "Gibbs replied

They quickly finished dinner and headed to the hotel. Ducky and Gibbs were sharing a room. Abby had been offered a bed with Ellie but she just gave a look and said that she would be staying down the street with Edmond at his apartment and they would seen them for breakfast.

Ellie made a call to Director Vance before heading to bed to update him on what was going on and to reassure him, they were sticking to a safe plan.

The next morning, they met in the lobby and Edmond suggested they grab fresh fruit on their way to the camp. The market he had them walked thru was filled with so many good smells and the purchased a verity of fresh fruit. Their favorite by far was the one Ducky suggested. It was called a Casaba Melon. It was sweet and once they added the local Apricot honey to it the fruit tasted like eating dessert for breakfast.

As they entered the camp Edmond explained the details of it "This Camp has been here over 50 years. It is separated into 3 sections. The old section, the new section and the emergency section. It is .05 square miles in size and the residents grow their own vegetables. Our resident numbers fluctuate but it we have thousands of people living in the makeshift homes in this small area. We will mainly be in the emergency section which is where the supplies are given out, we hold a school session there and my medical team is out of there. We have you each assigned to help in a different area. Elle and Abby will be handing out supplies. Ducky will be headed over to our morgue. Gibbs I would like you to meet with our 11 refugees and along with our translator. McGee we would like you to go to our command central they are in need of technical support.

Each group headed off to there assigned areas. Even though they each had been in war zones before what they saw was hard to take in. Abby and Elle where asked to hand out the blankets they had brought. they were told only to give blankets to residents with a green ticket. Every time they had to turn a child away because their ticket was the wrong color for the days supplies their hearts broke a little. Ducky was taken to the morgue and given a clipboard. He was to write down what gender the body was, where it had been found and any characteristics that mightn't help identify the body. When he asked if he needed to write down how they died the man running the morgue slowly shook his head and said "They all died of one of three things. Malnourishment, Sickness, or a bombing the people here don't care why only who was lost." McGee was brought into what they called command center which turned out to be a section of 7 laptops where the workers were filling in forms. The worker he first approached said "ok we need you to work on those three laptops over there they have stopped working. Once your finished with that we will show you how to enter the sheets onto each countries refuge request website." He looked at her stack of papers and asked "how many papers do you need to put in ""we have about 3,000 papers to put in each person chooses 5 countries to submit an application in to. If they don't hear back in a year, they can request 5 more countries. "Gibbs walked in and met his translator who was from the U. N's delegation his name was Stanley. "ok, so basically your going to be talking to each refugee explaining the rules. We like them hearing it in the language of the country they are going to first then I will translate. After they are done, we will send them to the holding area where they are to wait until we leave. We will lead basic English classes the rest of the week. I want to warn you 3 of the girls are going to be upset their parents knew it would be almost impossible to get work visas for five of them so they sent the three girls names in only. They have been excepted at a boarding home north of London and will be attending the university there. They don't know yet that their parents are staying here. It is very rare that parents would send their unmarried daughters away alone but the father is a forward thinker and their mother taught school in their town before it was bombed. "

So there days progressed seeing the joy and sadness in those around them.

(I got All my information on the Daraa camp from and the rest of the information about food and hotels from google searches)


	4. Wedding

The day of Abby's wedding burned bright and when she arrived at the van, they were using to get to the falls everyone stared at her in disbelief. McGee was the first to speak "Abbs, we know you have a thing for black and all but really it's hot out here and you're in that well monstrosity." Abby Just smiled and climbed in the back of the vehicle. Edmond glanced back and said "really Abigail I told you that groom seeing the bride before the wedding stuff was superstition. Abby spoke from under a thick black vail" I want the tradition and I told you, you are not allowed to call me Abigail until after were married. Just trust me." To go along with the black, vail Abby wore a black dress in a ballgown style.

Everyone else got in the car, the emotions were mixed. Even though they all were excited to see Abby get married they also were anxious to get to Ziva tonight. Then you had the refugees, they felt nervous about leaving the country that had been there home but excited to be out of a war zone. The drive though a short one ended in a small parking lot. Two women were waiting by a tent that had been set up at the edge of the parking lot. They introduced themselves as Monica Brighton and Tera Shutland and were friends of Edmonds. They asked Ellie and Abby to accompany them to the tent and told Gibbs to please wait outside while the others walked down the short path to the waterfall.

In just 10 minutes Elle, Tera, and Monica came out and Elle said in a quiet voice "She's ready for you" Gibbs walked in and his breath caught Abby was no longer in the black dress she was now wearing a white wedding dress that hugged her curves, her hair was not in pigtails but an elegant bun. The only thing that was black was the small combs that her vail was attached to. Gibbs felt a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Gibbs, what, what is I've never seen you cry before." Abby said rushing over to him

"As I was waiting outside, I couldn't help thinking about how I would never get to walk a daughter down the aisles. Then I saw you in here in that dress looking so beautiful and I realized that even though I never got to walk Kelly down the aisle I am getting to walk one of my girls down the aisles" He replied with a small smile.

Abby eyes started to tear up as he continued

"If Kelly had grown up I hope she had become a strong beautiful women just like you."

Abby smiled and said "Thank you Gibbs, could I ask you for something small as a wedding gift"

Gibbs smiled leaned over and whispered "No, Abby I will not tell you how I get the boats out of my basement"

Abby stomped her foot and said "Why Not"

Gibbs just smiled and took her hand.

As they came down the path Abby is shocked to see both McGee holding up and iPad. She glances up at Gibbs and he whispers "It's his wedding gift to you, He has it live streaming the wedding Vance, Torres, DiNozzo and your brothers are all able to watch you get married live"

Abby was so happy that almost everyone she loved could watch her wedding.

Ducky said the usual wedding ballad but near the end just before he led them in their I Do's he said " This reminds me of an Old tale I was once told by a medicine women " It was the tale of how a beautiful women who was "different" then others went to visit the invisible one a powerful Chief who was said to be invisible to all but the ones with the purest hearts. The young women had known many women who had gone hoping to see the invisible one so that he would marry them but all had failed. The girl went and met his sister a beautiful older woman who sat the girl down to tea. As she was sitting, she heard the curtains rustle and in walked a handsome strapping man. She smiled up at him and said the traditional tribal greeting." His sister smiled in satisfaction as he said" Finally a bride who is of pure heart, this is a glorious day"." Ducky looked out at the small crowd and then looked back at the couple in front of him and said "The reason I tell you this story is that to Many are Abby is considered different and she defiantly stands out but to all of us who love her we know how pure of a heart she has and she has finally Found the man of her dreams.


End file.
